In the past a single door knob assembly has been made of several different components which are held together by snap rings or by staking. Apart from the necessity of making the individual components, there are several stages of manufacture required to complete the assembly. The door knob assembly which comprises a door knob rotatable in a rose member has in the past generally been made of metal components and requires a special non-friction bushing to permit rotation between a door knob shank and the rose member. The bushing forms a bearing for easy rotation of the knob to disengage and re-engage a latch member to open and close the door.
By utilizing plastic materials for the integral door knob assembly of the present invention, the number of required components for the assembly is significantly reduced and the requirement of a separate non-friction bushing for rotation purposes is obviated by the present invention wherein the shank itself may be made of plastic material suitable as a bearing material. Furthermore, because the present invention utilizes a plastic resin material having flexibility and a snap lock arrangement for ease of assembling the door knob and rose member the need to assemble separate components together using snap rings or a staking operation is eliminated. The present invention results in fewer stages of manufacture and an overall reduction in total manufacture time.